Yesterday
by Hobo Hipi Corporation
Summary: A woman is hired to kill Joey but will she end up falling in love with him while trying to complete her job? [JoeyxMai, AU]


Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If Yami Sango owned Yu-Gi-Oh, she would have her way with Joey. If Saber-chan owned Yu-Gi-Oh, she would tie up Yami and drag her into his room where they would never be seen again (atleast for a very long time).

Title: Yesterday  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Joey/Mai  
Spoilers: Nope.  
Warnings: AU, OOCness

**Now a word from... Yami Sango**  
-smiles and waves- Hi! My first time doing a story with someone! This was actually written awhile ago. I'm pretty sure I wrote out all of this. -sweat drop- If I'm not mistaken, I told Saber-chan that I'd write the first chapter and she'd write the second. This does seem like more of my writing then hers. XD Anyway, the next chapter will have a little note from Saber-chan. She's sleeping at the moment. XD

oxXD oxXD oxXD oxXD oxXD oxXD

A woman stormed into a building, ignoring every attempted that was taken to stop her. The blonde pushed open a door to an office and marched over to the overly large desk at the end of the room, slamming her hands down. "I want my money now!"

The man sitting at the desk let out laugh, obviously amused by the woman's antics. "I won't give you the money until you do another job for me." He put his elbows on the desk, folding his hands together leaning his head on them, smirking.

"Another job?" She glared at him. "You promised me the last job would be my last one!" She folded her arms over her chest and sighed. She knew if she didn't do it, she was never going to see any of the money owed to her. "Fine. What kind of job is it?"

"You will destroy a man named Joey Wheeler."

She raised an eye brow. "Joey Wheeler?"

oxXD oxXD oxXD oxXD oxXD oxXD

Mai sighed. She had to have been sitting in the same spot for at least a good hour or so. She swore she was going to kill Kaiba after this one. She saw no point in this, she was cranky and getting very impatient. An impatient Mai was never a good thing. She tapped her fingers on the table she was sitting at. Currently she was sitting outside across the street from the arcade waiting for Joey to finally come out.

_"I want him to suffer."_

_Mai hopped on the desk and laid a picture of Joey next to her which she was handed moments ago. "And what does me getting to know him have to do with making him suffer?" She waved her hand as if it would make her employer answer her faster._

_Kaiba leaned back in his chair and smirked. "Hes a fool. I want to see the look on his face when he is betrayed by someone he trusts."_

_"You seem to really hate this guy. What did he ever do to you?"_

_Kaiba glared. "That is none of your concern. If you expect to get your money you will not ask anymore questions. Just do your damn job. Understand?"_

_The blonde woman narrowed her eyes. "Gee Kaiba, your one unpleasant person. You should really look into having that stick removed from your ass." She jumped off the desk and made her way to the door, missing the very unpleased expression on Kaiba's face._

Mai rolled her eyes. This was so childish, for all she knew Kaiba wanted him dead for something that happened years ago. This Joey person could have just insulted the CEO for all she knew. So now she was sitting here, wasting her time. Watching this Joey character until she could move in, pretend to be his friend then finish the job. Then she would get her money and this life would be over. She wouldn't have to look over her shoulder anymore, be fearful that she was going to leave a trail behind and be caught. She was close to being caught a few many times for her comfort.

The violet eyed woman snapped out of it, hearing a loud laugh. She looked up to see Joey and one of his little friends coming out of the arcade they were at. "Its about time," she grumbled to herself. Getting up she followed them.

oxXD oxXD oxXD oxXD oxXD oxXD

First chapter done. Next one will hopefully be by Saber-chan so I can update some of my other stories. XD  
-Yami Sango


End file.
